Moment of Truth
by DeannaRenee
Summary: *re-uploaded* Everyone has had those moments when all the cards seem stacked against them, where there seems to be no hope. For me, that was my moment of truth. I'm Mackenzie Neuman, and this is my story.
1. Prelude

I thought everything was perfect. I had two loving parents, some of the best friends in the world, and a "sister" named Katie (she's actually my best friend). I had everything a girl could ask for: friends, family, and a cat named Splenda. When did everything fall apart? Oh yea: when my mother had an affair.

My father, Robert, is a Creative Writer for TNA Impact; he creates the feuds and power struggles you see every week on Spike. My mother, Deborah, is a well-known chef at the Hard Rock Casino in Gulfport, Mississippi (yes, I actually live here). With dad's work schedule, we never got to see him. Then, one day, my mother told me that she was having an affair with the owner of the casino she worked at. I couldn't believe it: my mom cheated on my father. Needless to say: dad found out and everything fell apart. Dad moved to California, and my mom and I moved in with John Stevens, the casino owner and an asshole. John would give me money as long as I stayed out of his way (like I said: complete asshole). I stayed in contact with my dad, even though he called me every Saturday. Eventually, my mom filed for divorce (because John told her to). To my surprise, dad won custody over me, which pissed John off, made Mom sad, and left me packing my bags.

My name is Mackenzie Neuman: welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mackenzie, you okay?"  
"Yea. I'm just not used to traveling by plane."  
"You'll get used to it."  
'_Easy for you to say.'_

I'm not used to traveling in an airplane; actually, this is my first time in an airplane. It's cramped, noisy, and uncomfortable, at least in Coach it is. I'm in First Class on Delta flight 1520, heading to Los Angeles, California, with my dad, Robert. One problem, though: I hate to sit for long periods of time, and I'm sitting next to the window.

"Do you want something to drink, Kenzie?"

"Coke, please."

My dad flagged the flight attendant down and got us two Cokes. Even though its peaceful in First Class, it's boring and too quiet. They did feature a movie, _The Social Network_, but it didn't interest me. I prefer action movies.

I looked over at my dad: he was typing away on his laptop. I couldn't see what it was, but I could guess it had something to do with work. You see, my dad is a creative writer for TNA; he creates the feuds, power struggles, and chaos. He loves it because it excites the fans, and what the fans want, my dad delivers. Personally, I'm a big wrestling fan. I only watch TNA because WWE is crap. John hated that I watched wrestling. He said that it was unladylike for me to watch, but I didn't give a rat's ass.

After my mom filed for divorce, she and John got married. Personally, I did not like that move; my mom sees John as a family-man, I saw him as a prick. Regardless of what I thought, I was still happy for my mom, even though my smiles and compassion for John were fake on their wedding day. I hope he burns in hell.

"You okay, Kenzie?"  
Thankfully, my dad snapped me out of my memories. "Yea, I'm okay. Just thinking about mom."  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
"Yea. I wish she didn't marry John and that she was with us."  
"I wish the same thing, kiddo."

That made me smile. After everything that my dad went though, he still loves my mom. That's true love right there.

"Mackenzie."  
"Yea?"  
"You do know that you have to enroll in a university or college once we get home."

Ugh. This was a conversation I was hoping to avoid. The divorce process started after I graduated high school, which was a good thing because I wouldn't have to transfer to another high school in California.

"Yea, I know. I'll do some research when I get home."  
"Do you know what to want to study?"  
"Sports Medicine."  
"That's a good career field. Maybe you could come work for TNA after college."  
"Don't give your hopes up."  
"I'll try not to."

I smirked to myself. Dad knows how to make light out of crappy situations. It's one of his greatest features that makes everyone laugh.

"Hey, dad."  
"Hmm?"  
"Which part of California did you say you moved to?"  
"Venice Beach."

_Venice Beach? _Why did that sound familiar? I know I hear that somewhere. Oh well, it'll come to me later. Right now, I really need some music. I pulled out my Ipod Touch and scrolled through my music to _Never too Late _by Three Days Grace. I turned my gaze to the window. *Sigh* This is going to be one looong plane ride.


End file.
